Alone
by Light1
Summary: With Lisa's tragic end only hours before an infant Adrian is left alone.
**Alone**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of one

Italics = thoughts and flashbacks

He was alone, in a cold, dimly lit room. He shivered and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. Watching the shadows he wished for light, the Naga lady who had carried him through had not thought to light any more candles. It was the first time he had ever wished for the castle to be different. It had always been a warm place filled with light and kind faces. But now it was dark, frigid and so quiet.

With a shaky sign he uncurled from his spot on the centre of his bed and slid over to the edge. His bare feet touched the stone floor and he flinched. He had been asleep when the men had broken into his mother's home on the outskirts of the village and getting dressed had not crossed his mind. He padded to the bedroom door wincing with each step. Slipping out into the corridor he headed left up the stairs. The corridor was deserted, an unusual occurrence, there was always someone around in the castle. Reaching the top of the stairs, he scampered to his father's room and pushed hard on the door but it didn't move. He put both hands against the hard stone and pushed harder, the door still didn't move. Adrian felt his eyes burn as he started to cry.

"What are you doing here boy?" Adrian turned to see Death.

"Um ..." Adrian swallowed, "father."

"He is not here," Death said.

"My Lord?" a female wolf standing behind Death spoke up. "Allow me." The wolf padded forward.

"Um..." Adrian said again.

"Hello child, I am, Cana. Come with me, we'll take you back to bed."

"Where is everyone," Adrian said not moving.

"They have all gone to the village," Cana said, lowering her eyes. Adrian frowned. "Your father is seeking vengeance for you, and for your mother." Mention of his mother caused tears to fall again. "Poor child," Cana stepped forwards, pressing herself to him. Her fur was soft and Adrian buried his hands and face into it. "Shhh, Shhh your father will be back soon." Adrian felt her strong heavy paw on his shoulder.

"Cana," Death said, "come, you are right, the Lord will be back soon and he will not want his son to be on the floor outside his room."

"Come child," Cana moved away and lowered herself to the floor, Adrian clambered onto her back and together they left Death and walked back to his room.

"Will you stay Cana?" Adrian asked as he sat back on the bed.

"If you wish it, little master," she nodded and settled herself on the floor.

"You can come up here, it's warmer," Adrian moved back snivelling as the wolf hopped lightly onto the bed despite her size.

"Your father may not approve," Cana said. Adrian wiped his nose.

"He's not here," he snapped, Cana nodded. Adrian lay down next to the she-wolf and buried his face in her soft fur.

"Poor pup," she licked at his hair, "you've lost so much this night."

"Mother said the men were afraid of me," Adrian whispered. He had never understood how adults who were so much bigger and stronger than he, could fear him when he was so small. He had never understood how dangerous that fear could be until this night when his mother had woken him, bid him hide. "She pushed me into the cellar, but I could hear the men shouting. When I opened the door to see what had happened someone grabbed my hair."

"Humans are cruel," Cana whispered.

"They burned her," Adrian wept. "They burned my mother." He dissolved then into shaking sobs that soaked Cana's fur. All she could do was lick and soothe him until he fell into fitful sleep.

The she-wolf was still crooning to him when the window opened and Dracula stepped into the room.

"My Lord," Cana dipped her head, afraid to move off the bed and wake the sleeping child.

"Wolf," Dracula's voice was shaking and rough as if he had been screaming. "My son?"

"Asleep my Lord. He is deeply sad but otherwise I can sense no injury." She whined as Dracula touched her head, rubbing her ears and leaving blood in her fur. The vampire lord stank of fire and blood as he sat on the bed. Adrian stirred but didn't wake.

"Lisa is dead," Dracula said, Cana said nothing, "they killed my wife and nearly killed my son."

"Your son is not injured," Cana said hoping to reassure him. Dracula snorted and Cana lowered her head further.

"Because the powers of my blood and the fairies in the castle have healed him," the vampire lord sighed and put his head in his hands. "Tell me wolf, if you had found your mate dead and your pubs beaten, skinned and about to be burned what would you do?"

"I would destroy those who had done such," Cana said. "After I had taken care of my pups."

"Pups," Dracula looked at Adrian sleeping on the bed. "My son," Cana winced as the bed dipped as Dracula lay down behind his son. Cana tensed as she felt the vampire lord's fingers scrape her fur as he laid an arm across his son. Adrian shifted and stirred.

"Father," he mumbled voice quiet.

"Hush boy, go back to sleep. I'm here now."

 **End**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemarie21 . wordpress . com

 _I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here_ katiemarie21 . wordpress shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

 ** _GREY WINGS_**

 _Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home._

 _So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

 _However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._


End file.
